Let me live my own life
by Ebony Falcon
Summary: Sauron has a son. Legolas has a strange power. His tears heal and his skin purifies.Sauron's son wants this gift from the Valar for himself and will stop at nothing to get it. Even if it means Legolas' death and the destruction Middle Earth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the made up ones. Even though I wish to own a very HOT elf. I don't. :(  
  
Note: 'means thought' "means speaking" *and means elvish*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So my friend how did you enjoy Fanghorn Forest" said Legolas.  
  
" I didn't enjoy it. It was too dark and creepy" said Gimli.  
  
"Kind of like the Glittering Caves! Oh, but I forgot. That was different because they were rocks and we were under ground. Am I right?" Of course I am" Legolas replied sarcastically.  
  
Before Gimli could reply in turn a messenger {who looked very tired} rode up and asked to speak with Legolas in private.  
  
When they had moved out of Gimli's hearing range the messenger spoke.  
  
*Cunn Legolas your father has asked that you return home immediately as there is something important that he has to ask you. I am sorry my prince I do not know what he wishes to ask of you. It probably has something to do with Legyndir or Belafaniel.*  
  
Even with prodding, the messenger would say no more, claiming that he had said too much already.  
  
So the next day after saying his goodbyes Legolas set off toward home.  
  
[A couple days later] Finally, Legolas arrived at the border of Mirkwood. As it was late he decided to spend the night out of the forest so that he could look at the stars. He figured that it would probably be a while before he saw them again.  
  
The next morning he set out for the palace. It took him a couple hours to get to the palace but he was home at last. Not that he was excited or anything.  
  
Inside the palace, he asked a servant where he might find his father.  
  
*In the thrown room and good luck to you cunn Legolas* and with that the servant was hurrying off to do the morning chores.  
  
Legolas made his way to the thrown room in slightly dampened spirits. Why was everyone wishing him good luck.  
  
He opened the door and strode inside to the thrown, where he promptly fell to his knees and gave his respects to his father, the king.  
  
*You have asked for me father?* he asked in slight confusion.  
  
*Yes I have, but let's get you cleaned up first and then discuss this over lunch* said Thrandual.  
  
[At lunch] *So ada how have you been?* asked Legolas politely.  
  
*I've been very well. So, well infact that I haven't been in a bad mood since 5 days after you left. If you don't believe how well I've been just ask my wife Uryviel and your brother and sister Legyndir and Belafaniel* said Thrandual.  
  
*Since when did you get married and have other children. Why wasn't I told. Why do you want me here in the first place if you've got them to keep you happy* Legolas' voice was slowly gaining in volume.  
  
*Ah, why don't I introduce you to them before you make a judgment. I asked them to stay in my private chambers since I wanted to explain it to you first.*  
  
Thrandual slowly led the way to his chambers, while Legolas was silently fuming behind him. 'Why wasn't I told of this.' He thought.  
  
Thrandual opened the door to his chambers and stepped inside. Legolas did the same.  
  
Inside was a woman and 2 children. The smallest child {A girl as Legolas noticed.} ran up to Thrandual and hugged him around the knees. *Hi ada.* *Hello Bela* said Thrandual * hello Uryviel and Legyndir. This is Legolas. Legyndir, Legolas is the best archer in Middle Earth and will teach you archery.*  
  
*What, is going on. First off I'm nit teaching archery to anyone and second how old is he.*  
  
*He is almost 1000. His birthday is in one month. He is your brother and you are going to teach him archery.*  
  
*If he is almost 1000 then how long have you been married.*  
  
*We got married 5 days after you left.*  
  
*What! No ada I won't calm down so don't tell me to. I left 1001 years ago and 5 days after I leave you marry this wench.*  
  
*Don't talk that way about Uryviel.*  
  
*Then you expect me to teach archery to a half brother that I don't even know!* Legolas went on as if he hadn't heard Thrandual. * I've seen many things while I wandered but this tops them all by a mile.* Smack, Legolas reeled backwards from his father's hand.*You will not talk about my family that way and you will teach Legyndir archery because I order you to.*  
  
*You know ada that I thought that I was your family too. Your son infact. But now I see that is not true. I am ashamed to be related to you. All you ever had for me was contempt and dislike. I remember when I was a child you would tell me that it was my fault that nana died. When you weren't inflicting guilt or looking at your precious jewels and metals, you were ordering me around. All that you've ever done was order me around. And I was foolish enough to do it. But not anymore. I won't teach him archery. Why don't you do that, you're his father not me. Let me live my own life.*  
  
*Legolas, please we know this is hard for you, but please try to understand. Your father is a busy man. He doesn't have time to teach Legyndir anything. If he did he would. You have plenty of time to teach your brother. You have nothing to do. You have been wandering Middle Earth for over 1000 years doing nothing.*  
  
*I wouldn't call saving Middle Earth nothing. While you all have been safe here in Mirkwood, I have been helping people and fighting the war of the Ring. Sauron has been defeated, but I doubt that you knew that. I made friends with Aragorn the king of Gondor, and Gimli Gloin's son of the Mountain Dwarves.*  
  
*You did what? You made friends with a dwarf! Unthinkable. I never thought that even you would sink that low.* said Thrandual. With that Legolas got up, went to his room, packed everything that he cared about and went to the stables. He loaded his possessions onto the horse and left.  
  
Only the stable hand knew that the prince was crying, and only because he felt the tears hit his face as Legolas and his horse took off down the narrow pathway leading out of Mirkwood.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cunn: prince, Ada: father, Nana:mother, Legyndir: Aaron, Belafaniel: Nicole, Uryviel: Marina  
  
Like / dislike Please let me know by reviewing. I would greatly appreciate it. :) Ebony 


	2. The Winecup

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the made up ones. Even though I wish that I did. "Speak" 'thought' *elvish* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
[At the palace] *Where did he go?* Thranduil asked the stable hand.  
  
*I don't know sir, b.but he seemed to be in a hurry. Also he had all of his precious possessions.*  
  
*Great! Just great, he is going to Elrond's. Once there he can't be ordered to leave. I must send a message to Elrond at once. Say didn't you have a healing cut on your face last time I saw you?*  
  
*Yes my lord I did. In fact I had it until Cunn Legolas left*  
  
[In Imaldris] *Lord a messenger has arrived from King Thranduil. He say's that it's important.*  
  
Dear Elrond, My son Legolas should be arriving shortly if he isn't already there. Please send him home. I have asked him to teach Legyndir how to shoot but he took off in a fit of rage. He scared one of the stable hands in his flight. I believe that he intends to stay there for a long time as he took all of his possessions with him. I repeat please send him home. Thranduil  
  
' Oh boy, this will not go well.' Thought Elrond.  
  
[A couple hours later.] Lord Elrond Prince Legolas of Mirkwood has requested to meet with you.*  
  
*Very well send him in.*  
  
Legolas opened the door that led to Elrond's main hall. A lone figure was standing there. It was Elrond. He was frowning at a letter in his hand.  
  
*Ah Lord Elrond.* Legolas asked shyly.  
  
Oh, Legolas I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Have you stowed all of your traveling gear away in the guestroom? Ah good, good. Now let's go to the dining hall. You must be starved. We'll talk tomorrow when you are rested. I believe that Elrohir and Elladan have been waiting for you to visit them.*  
  
'Something weird is going on,' Thought Legolas. 'Elrond is way, too cheerful. And that was a fake smile if I ever saw one.'  
  
Dinner was as usual in Elrond's house. Elrohir and Elladan were noisy and playful. The tricks they played on Legolas were new. They would glance at each other, smile and, pull-off a new trick. When Legolas wasn't looking they would give worried glances in his direction. Elrond didn't miss the glances. He sighed. He would have to tell them sooner or later.  
  
Legolas suddenly was very interested in his cup of wine. Instead of it's usual red color the wine was slowly turning black. He decided to stick his finger into it and see if the wine felt powdery or strange. As he felt around the cup with his fingers he noticed that the color was slowly turning back to red. He also noticed that the hall had gone very quiet. He quickly took his fingers out of the wineglass and turned to apologize to Lord Elrond.  
  
He changed his mind when he saw the look that Lord Elrond was giving him. He decided that it would be a good time to leave.  
  
Elrond saw Legolas leave the dining hall. His mind kept running over what he had just witnessed. Legolas had suddenly glowed like one of the Valar. It had been unnerving. He decided to find out why. He picked up Legolas' wine cup and stared at it, thinking that it was enchanted. He noticed some black powder on the rim of the cup. His face went white.  
  
*Legolas please unlock the door. It is only me Elrohir.* said Elrond's youngest son. *Are you alright. Legolas I need to know what happened to you. Please let me in.*  
  
Slowly the door opened. Elrohir quickly stepped in and Legolas slammed the door shut and bolted it.  
  
*Legolas what happened. Why did you come here in the first place and why did you start glowing in the middle of supper?*  
  
*I don't know mellonamin. I didn't know that I was glowing. All I knew was that the wine in my cup was starting to turn black.*  
  
At this Elrohir started to turn white.  
  
*Legolas did you put your finger into the cup?*  
  
*Yes I did*  
  
*Legolas I think that you might be at least part Nuerca. Remember in the history books. The Nuerca's were purifiers. Anyway why are you here and not at home.*  
  
At this Legolas' eyes started to fill with tears. He quickly blinked them away, but not fast enough to escape Elrohir's sight.  
  
*Legolas you are crying. Why?*  
  
*It's all my father's fault. He tried to order me to teach my half-brother archery. I refused.* Legolas quickly told Elrohir all that happened. *I didn't even know that I had a half-brother until a week ago.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Both Elves jumped until they heard Elrond's voice.  
  
*Legolas I need to talk with you. Please open up.*  
  
Everything will be alright now. Ada will see to it. Saes tell him all that you told me. I have to go now. I'll see you in the morning.*  
  
*Legolas,* started Elrond. *Your father sent a message asking for me to send you home. Now I want to know why you left in the first place.*  
  
*I left because he ordered me to teach my half-brother how to shoot. I didn't know I had a half-brother or that ada was married until a week ago. It was a big shock. Then he speaks to me like I'm an ordinary archery instructor. He doesn't even act like I'm his son. All he cares about are is new family and how happy they are.*  
  
*Legolas I'm sorry but you have to go home. They are your family even if it doesn't feel like it. I'm sure he loves you. He just has a different way of showing it.*  
  
*No. I will not go home. You can't make me. Since you don't want me here I'll just have to find somewhere else to stay.*  
  
*I can't let you do that Legolas. I was asked to send you home. You have to go.*  
  
You can't order me to go. You're not my lord any more than he is. Why won't anyone let me live my own life? I am sorry Lord Elrond but I am leaving and that is that.*  
  
With that Legolas took off, out the window, and to the stables. He was another shadow in the night.  
  
When Elrond looked up there was Elrohir, standing in the doorway. He looked horrified. *Ada what have you done?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Like / dislike. Please let me know. Ada: father, cunn: prince, saes: please, Nuerca: old race of purifiers.  
  
Supergurl5: Yes he does have mutant powers. MoroTheWolfGod: He is heading toward Aragorn now. Little-lost-one: Thank you. tbiris: Thank you for the spelling of Thranduil, and Legolas is not 10. During LotR he is 2,933 but this is a little after this. He is closer to 3,000. Ananya: Thank you for the information hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Peoples please Review my story. It is the only thing that is keeping me going. Thank you. Ebony Falcon. 


	3. Sorry Authors Note

Sorry. My computer's down I won't be able to update for a while. : (  
  
It is making me mad. My mom put the computer away until we get the problem fixed.I just can't get a dial tone 4 the internet. GRRRRRRR.  
  
I am using my friend's computer but I dought that I can get a chapter up. PS my e-mail isnt working either.  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewers.  
  
Ebony Falcon ~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. The Chase

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are Legolas' stepmother and half- brother and sister, plus another mysterious character that will show up later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[In Mirkwood]* Legyndir, remember how much you wanted that racing horse? Well here it is. Now I want you to ride as swiftly to Gondor as you can because that is where Legolas will try next. Here is an order form that he can't refuse. It would bruise his sense of honor. I'll send an escort with you. Now go.*  
  
*Yes ada.*  
  
[In Imaldris] Dear ada, I think you made a mistake. I'm going after Legolas. He is a Nuerca.  
Love Elrohir.  
  
As the letter floated to the floor an enraged Elladan ran out of the room yelling* I can't believe he left me behind.*  
  
Legolas kept riding. His horse was beyond exhaustion but kept going nonetheless. Suddenly in a scream of pain it collapsed, an arrow through it's heart. Legolas just managed to jump clear of the dying animal before it fell on him. His bow managed to snag the saddle. It snapped as the horse fell on it. Legolas, knowing better than to stick around turned and ran.  
  
He ran unti he caught sight of Elrohir. How long had Elrohir been following him?  
  
Without thinking he jumped up behind Elrohir and turned the horse to another direction.  
  
Confused Elrohir was about to ask Legolas what he was doing when he saw the Warg riders. Closing his mouth he helped spur the horse into a faster pace knowing that it would soon tire from carrying two riders.  
  
They rode at full speed to Gondor where they let the humans deal with the wargs as they slid off the horse and into unconsiousness.  
  
[The next day.]  
  
Legolas woke up refreshed. As he looked up he noticed Aragorn tending to a wound in Elrohir's leg. 'How did that get there Legolas thought.'  
  
"It's good to see you awake mellonamin." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Hello Estel how is everything in your fair city."  
  
"Everything is fine. The two of you were quite a sight yesterday. Riding in at full speed being chased by a pack of Wargs."  
  
"Funny Estel funny. I happen to remember you running away from a single orc, but only twenty years ago." Said the now wide awake Elrohir.  
  
They all laughed at the memory.  
  
'Everything will be alright now.'  
  
"So tell me why were you riding at full speed into Gondor anyw."  
  
Aragorn was interrupted as a messenger ran into the room wheezing and out of breath.  
  
"King Elessar a host of elves was attacked just outside of our borders. One elf was captured by a ringwraith. The wraith sends a message. It states 'Give us the elven princes or the ones brother dies."  
  
At this Legolas gasped inshock and ran out of the room the other's in hot persute.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm writing this at the library.  
  
Please R&R Ebony Falcon 


	5. Hidden Fog

Disclaimer: The characters from LOTR don't belong to me. The race of Nuerca's do though.:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir was running faster than he ever had in his life. "If they hurt Elledan I will kill them." He thought. He sped up his pace only to run into Legolas who had stopped and now wore a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Legyndir" he said.  
  
"Who" wheezed Aragorn who had just caught up to the elves.  
  
"My brother."  
  
"I don't remember asking for the King of Gondor," said a cold and malicious voice. " Go back and play at being king before I tire of this game.  
  
Before anyone could move however a fog rolled over the land of Gondor. When it cleared all that could be seen was empty flatlands as far as a human eye could see.  
  
Aragorn was the only being in sight apart from the inhabitants of the now quiet Gondor.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" said the now bound prince of Imaldris.  
  
"Watch and see little prince. Watch and see."  
  
(Meanwhile Legolas was busy caring for the wounds of his half brother.)  
  
"Ouch; that hurts you twit."  
  
"Then stay still you spoiled brat. I'll be done in a minute."  
  
"I'm going to tell father when we get home that you're being mean to me."  
  
"You do that. Although you know, that due to you stupidity and getting caught we might not get out of here alive."  
  
"Oh so we'll get out being dead."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"They sound like little children don't they little prince. Maybe that should be changed to the sound of pain."  
  
"No!" Elrohir gasped as he saw what was about to be done to his friend. "Any thing but that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm so evil. Hahahahahaha.  
  
Russandol: Yes Thranduil is acting like a donkey's butt. He remarried because his former wife had died giving birth to Legolas. That is why he is so mean to Legolas. He blames him for his mother's death. He fell in love and remarried. His wife is evvvil. Thank you for the review. It let's me know what I need to work on. :)  
  
Tweedle-Durin: You're welcome Tweedle-Denethor: Get your silverware ready. Thanks for the new floor coloring.  
  
Ruby the Troll: You'd be a great English teacher. I've learned more from you than from all of my teachers combined. :)  
  
Nenya Culariel: I made up the race of Nuerca's. Yes it is after LOTR and I'm glaad you improve.  
  
Star Stallion: :) 


	6. the facts

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Waaaaah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir watched, helplessly as screams were heard. As if feeling their pain he let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Stop it. Please stop. I'll do anything if only you stop." He sobbed.  
  
The creature looked at him and grinned ferally. "You are going to regret saying that someday. There will come a time when you would trade their death for your life."  
  
"I don't care. Just stop torturing them. Please I beg of you."  
  
"Really. You beg of me. Why I believe this calls for a celebration. To my knowledge, no one of Peredhil's lineage has ever begged for anything. It's a welcome surprise."  
  
With that said he called of the devious devise and left the elves in peace.  
  
Elrohir ran to the others and started trying to help them as much as possible.  
  
"I swear that we will get out of this alive Legolas. If it's the last thing I do I will make sure that we get out alive."  
  
"That's good to know." Said Legolas weakly. "Then we can play pranks on your brother, Aragorn and Haldir. Just think of the fun we'll have."  
  
When Legolas had gained some strength, he sat up and looked over at his brother. When he saw the wounds on the almost lifeless body, he started to cry, silently, for even though he didn't like his brother he didn't want him to die.  
  
Elrohir watched in amazement as, slowly, the tears healed Legyndir. Soon the tears stopped and Legolas registered what he had done.  
  
When Legyndir woke up Legolas looked at him, and then hugged him. Legyndir looked like he was about to protest, but he didn't, when Elrohir joined in on the hug. They stayed that way until the foul creature that had captured, them returned, and led them solemnly to a cellar. He gave them some bread and water and left them for the night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The creature walked into the throne room on the top floor of the tower where his master awaited his report.  
  
"Well."  
  
"I captured Mirkwood's prince, my liege. And due to unforeseen circumstances, I have also captured his younger brother, and his good friend, one of the twin princes of Imaldris. They will make it easier for us to control him."  
  
"Excellent." The being in the chair said. "Now I want you to let the eldest prince of Mirkwood go. Tell him that he has a month to warn all of the free kingdoms of Middle Earth, to prepare for war. Then he must return. If he does not return willingly, and ready to serve me, his half brother and his friend, will become the new play toys for the Lord of Mordor, and his closest advisor. Understood."  
  
"Yes my liege." And with that, the advisor went to tell the prisoners of their fate.  
  
~~~~~  
  
In Gondor the confused King was trying to figure out where his closest friend, and his brother had disappeared to. The strange fog had left him without sense for quite some time. He had paced nervously around his study for the entire day. After a while Arwen came in and told. no ordered him to get some rest.  
  
He decided to follow her order to the letter. He would think better after a goodnight's rest. He fell asleep soundly and didn't wake till early the next morning.  
  
He awoke late in the day to the sounds of his guards arguing with someone outside his door. The voice sounded familiar and he heaved a sigh of relief. At least one of his friends was okay. He walked out into the hall to great his friend, but was stopped short in his tracks as the door burst open.  
  
There stood Legolas. And, before he could utter a word, Legolas collapsed to the floor in a faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did ya peeps like it.  
  
I hope so.  
  
If ya did, please review.  
  
If ya didn't please review and tell me why.  
  
Thanks. 


	7. Declaration of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas. Waaah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn rushed over to where his friend had fallen over. He noticed the blood seeping from numerous cuts and realized that they needed to be taken care of, and right away. He laid Legolas flat on the floor and started treating the cuts.  
  
He called to his guards and gave them directions in how to assist him. They followed his every word without the slightest hesitation.  
  
Soon, when Legolas looked like he wasn't in any immediate danger, the ex- ranger sat back and looked at his friend.  
  
'Man Legolas how do you get into these situations?' He thought.  
  
He cut his thoughts off when he heard a small groan. He looked at Legolas who was now awake and was trying to sit up.  
  
Aragorn swiftly helped his friend into a sitting position. When it looked like Legolas wasn't about to blackout again Aragorn released his hold.  
  
Legolas looked at him and then started to speak.  
  
What he said startled the King of Gondor so much that, if he had bee sitting back in a chair he would have fallen over.  
  
"You had better get ready for war Aragorn. Sauron has a son and he's none too happy about the death of his father. He told me to tell you that in one month his armies will attack every free kingdom is Middle Earth. All of the free races of must band together if they want to overcome this."  
  
"What!" Exclaimed Aragorn. "War? We just finished a war. One month won't be enough time to assemble enough people for this. Many men just want to live the rest of their lives in peace. I can't ask this of them."  
  
"Oh, so you would rather that they be slaughtered or enslaved huh. I thought that you cared more for your people than that."  
  
Legolas had gotten him there and he knew it.  
  
"Legolas you knew that is not what I meant. It's just that. well the elves are all sailing for The Undying Lands, the dwarves are delving deeper into their mines looking for riches, and the races of me are tired, and in need of rest. We have lost so many of our numbers fighting in the War of the Ring. There is none to spare for this."  
  
"You must try Aragorn. I will ask the others for help, but you must rally the humans against this monstrosity." Said Legolas.  
  
He was quiet for a moment then said, "Aragorn I must go back to Mordor after one month."  
  
"What! No you will not. You can't be put into the danger of facing this madman alone." Yelled Aragorn.  
  
"Shh, Aragorn do not yell. I must because if I don't then Sauric will use Elrohir and Legyndir as play toys. I can not allow that. And I will have no arguing either." Legolas said as he saw Aragorn open his mouth. "It has to be done. Now, you need to send out messages to other nations, and get your people ready for battle. I have been through a lot and need rest."  
  
With that, Legolas stood up and walked off down the hall to a guest room where he promptly fell asleep.  
  
Aragorn shook his head and went to his desk to start figuring out how he was going to address the prospect of war.  
  
He sighed. It would be a gruesome task.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's not very long but I'm only allowed an hour and I have major writers block.  
  
If you have Ideas please let me know.  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


	8. Back

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas packed some extra food, for his return to Mordor. The journey wouldn't be pleasant. All he could think about were the two elves, trapped in the care of the sadistic dictator. It wasn't a pleasant thought.  
  
Meanwhile Aragorn, had sent messages to all the cities, and realms. A letter had come from Rivendell, announcing that there would be a council to discuss the uprising. Aragorn, was advised to bring Legolas. Of course that was impossible. The elf had stubbornly insisted that he had to go back. He would brook no arguments.  
  
Aragorn sighed. It would be hard, telling Elrond of the news.  
  
Soon Legolas departed. He traveled swiftly upon Arod. He soon reached the tower. Legolas called up, to the guards. The let him in, and he quickly made his way to the throne room.  
  
When he reached it, he thrust open the doors and cried out. "I have done as you asked. Now release my brother and friend."  
  
The foul beings looked at him, and smirked.  
  
"Release who. I don't recall ever having any prisoners. Much less anyone of use to you." It turned to the being next to it. "Do you?"  
  
"No my lord. The only prisoner we have had was the eldest prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"What games do you play with me? Where is Elrohir, and Legyndir? What have you done to them?" The prince called out.  
  
"Oh calm yourself, princeling. They are unharmed. Already they make their way to Rivendell. I have kept my deal. Will you keep yours?" The lord inquired.  
  
"Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't heard any lies, in the creature's voice. "Yes I shall honor my part."  
  
"Good. Now I want you to drink this potion, and rest for the night. We will begin in the morning."  
  
Legolas, hurriedly downed the liquid, and went to a chamber on the far side of the room. There he began to rest, until the new day arose.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Elrohir urged the horse to go faster. Legyndir had bee beaten during their brief time in Mordor. He had to get him to Elrond quickly, else the elfling might not make it. If only Legyndir hadn't repeatedly questioned their captors, then maybe he would still, be in fair condition.  
  
Soon Elrohir reached the border of his father's realm. He finally got the injured elfling into, his father's hall, when he was bombarded by his twin. When Elledan noticed Legyndir, though, he ran to find Elrond.  
  
Once Legyndir was taken care of, Elrohir began recounting all that had happened. Elrond looked worried, then told Elrohir to get some sleep. The council would start the next day, when the dwarves arrived. Then, and only then, would Elrohir begin to learn all that had transpired, while he had been trapped in a dungeon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short I know. I am terribly sorry. I have really bad writers block, and just can't think of anything to write. If you have any ideas, please tell me through a review.  
  
Flames are given to my chibi Hiei.  
  
EF 


	9. Info

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned LOTR. But I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Legolas finally awoke, it was pitch black outside. He couldn't remember what had happened only a few hours before, and that worried him.  
  
Slowly his eyes started to adjust to the darkness, and before long, he noticed a figure leaning against the wall of the room.  
  
"So you have finally awoken, huh! It's about time. The master was starting to think that the potion effected you somehow. No matter; since you are up it is now time to begin. Master he's awake!" screeched the figure.  
  
Another shadow moved into the room, and Legolas shivered. The being emitted an evil aura. One that would have even the strongest of elves quacking in fear. Legolas immediately scooted as far back as he could in the small room.  
  
"Now, now there is no need to fear me. After all I am kin to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrohir awoke in the healing rooms of Rivendell. He had fallen asleep while waiting for his father to finish tending to Legyndir.  
  
Finally, when Elrond deemed that the little elfling was in no immediate danger, he went to Elrohir's side to fill him in on what had happened while he was gone.  
  
" Elrohir, about a week ago, we received a message from Gondor, saying that you Legolas and Legyndir had been captured by an unknown enemy. A couple of days ago, we received another message telling us to ready for war with Sauron's heir. Now I find you and the younger prince of Mirkwood, injured on my doorstep and no sign of Legolas. What in heaven is going on?" asked the lord of Imaldris."  
  
"I.I'm not really sure. All I know is that, because Legolas is at least part Nuerca, the Dark Lord wants to harness his powers for himself, and has Legolas trapped in Mordor somewhere."  
  
Elrond gasped, "Nuerca? But they all died in the Second age. It's not possible. Unless." he trailed off. "Maybe Kanna, Legolas' mother had Nuerca blood. After all, know one knew where she came from. She just appeared. That would explain a lot. Like why she died at his birth, when there was seemingly nothing wrong with her. And how she had three children, even though one died . or did he.at the same time. Hmm."  
  
"Ada what are we going to do? We can't let them keep Legolas; we need to get him back. If they turn his power to evil, then all of Middle Earth is doomed. There isn't another Nuerca to fight him! I."  
  
"Elrohir calm down. There is a way to fight him. Remember that if we have to fight him, there is always Kalla. Remember; Gandolf brought her to live in Lothlorien, all those years ago, when their brother disappeared. Thranduil doesn't know of her, or the other missing child. All he knew was that Legolas' birth had been the death of Kanna. He never knew of the other children. After all; only Legolas and Kalla were his."  
  
"Ada, Kalla was brought to Lothlorien, because Thranduil was unstable. Surely he knows of her. But what's this about a third child? I never knew this part." Exclaimed Elrohir.  
  
Elrond sighed. "When Legolas and Kalla were born so was another child. This child, did not have Thranduil's blood in him, so everyone assumed that Kanna, had cheated on him. The healers were too frightened to tell Thranduil this fact, so they placed the baby in a basket and sent it down river, in hopes that the baby would drown. No one knows of it's fate, and truly they don't care. Because of Kanna's death, Thranduil was greatly unstable, and sent Kalla away to Lothlorien so that she would remain safe in the Lady's care. There she could grow up normally. Legolas couldn't be spirited away though, because Thranduil already knew of him, as the one who had killed Kanna, and because Mirkwood needed an heir. There; does that satisfy your curiosity?"  
  
Elrohir nodded, and Elrond left the room, leaving a very confused elfling behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stared at the figure.  
  
"What do you mean, we are kin? There is no possible way I am related to you."  
  
"Oh but we are related. Through Kanna. Unfortunately though I didn't receive any of her power. Therefore I can not do any real damage to this world. That is where you come in. Little brother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
Was this chapter good? Please review.  
  
Lady Taliana: Glad you like it. I tried to write a longer chapter, but I am really out of ideas. If you have any they would be appreciated. :)  
  
tonainne: =^ ~ ^=  
  
chels: thank you. ^_^  
  
Shadowill: I'm really trying.  
  
Remember we authors feed on reviews. You wouldn't want us to starve right?  
  
EF 


	10. Brother?

Disclaimer: I do not LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas looked up in horror at his brother.  
  
"What do you mean 'little brother'? There is no way that I am related to you." Legolas stated.  
  
The being laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, it's quite possible. However, I'll start at the beginning. Our mother is Kanna, the last of the Nuerca's. When Sauron was defeated the first time, his spirit looked for a place to stay, and he chose her body. T'was a strange coupling, but it happened non the less. Hence, I was created. But you and Kalla, our dear sister, were also created, though with Thranduil's blood. Unconsciously the two of you forced Sauron to flee and look for refuge, but the damage had been done. I now had his blood running through my veins. Because of this, my Nuerca blood was locked away within me, in a place I can't reach. You see we are triplets, unlike anything Middle Earth has seen before. This is why you and I look so alike. I suspect that Kalla also shares our appearance, except with more femininity. That doesn't matter though. She is unimportant, as her power isn't very strong. Now, do you have any questions?"  
  
Legolas looked up at his mirror image. The only difference was the eyes. The foul beings eyes were black, and had a bloodlust look to them.  
  
"What is your name?" Legolas asked at last.  
  
The being laughed. "That is the last question I expected you to ask, however there is no harm in my telling you. My name is Narion."  
  
Legolas looked up at his captor and brother. "Narion" he whispered. It had the ring of death upon it.  
  
Narion looked at his younger brother and shrugged.  
  
The adviser looked from his master to the prisoner. Then he cleared his throat.  
  
"Ah yes, well I suppose that it's time to get started. Brother, why don't you come here. I won't hurt you."  
  
Legolas stood up hesitantly and walked over to Narion. He was surprised when Narion pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Join me my brother. Join me and you will never be lonely again. I love you, as your other half-brother does not. I care for you. You need never feel despair again. We can rule the world my brother. Rule together." Narion whispered the words soothingly into Legolas' ear.  
  
Legolas found himself nodding, and he hugged his brother back. "Together." He whispered, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Narion placed him onto the bed, and he and the advisor made their way out of the room.  
  
"He is quite easy to deceive. It's too bad that such innocence will be lost once he completely joins our side." The advisor said hesitantly.  
  
"That's what makes it all the more fun to deceive him. He's so trusting." Said Narion, as he grinned sardonically. "We shall see how he fares, once put to the test. After all, he is elvish."  
  
The two made their way to tallest tower, laughing all the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Lothlorien, a maiden shook herself out of a daze.  
  
"Narion what have you done?" She whispered into the night. The only ones that heard her were the trees and they weren't answering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrohir paced his father's study. He could tell that something had happened, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
"Hold on Legolas. Just hold on. I'll think of some way to help you."  
  
He paced and paced, but by the time night fell he had come up with no answers. He went back to his room, and laid down on the bed, feeling like a fool.  
  
As he slept, a plan formulated in his mind. He would go to Lothlorien and seek out Kalla. She might know what to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
I know that it's short but I don't have a tone of time to write. I am extremely sorry, and will try to get the next chapter up sooner.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
mistx2: Thanks for the ideas, they helped me get started on this chapter.  
  
Shadowwill: Please don't hurt me. Don't cry either.  
  
Lady Taliana: It will take 'bond's of love' as you say, to stop him, but not the way you're thinking of. ^_^  
  
Please review.  
  
EF 


	11. Swords

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrohir raced to Lothlorien, only to find that Kalla was inaccessible at the moment.  
  
He paced too and fro, waiting to be let in. Finally, the door opened and Kalla beckoned him inside.  
  
They were silent for a moment before Elrohir spoke.  
  
"You already know huh." He stated.  
  
She nodded her head. They looked outside before Elrohir continued.  
  
"We have to do something to help Legolas. I fear that he may join Narion, because he's lonely."  
  
Again, Kalla nodded her head. "I'm afraid," she said, "that I don't have as much power as Legolas. He always was the strongest. I will do what I can to help. I only wish that I could travel with you."  
  
"You can not?"  
  
"Aye, if I leave the protection of Lothlorien, then I will be at Narion's mercy. If he can get Legolas and I together, then the power trapped within him will be released. He does not know this yet." She continued her task.  
  
"Ah, here we are. Elrohir, I want you to leave for a little bit." She said. "Only a little bit. At the end of the day return here and I will give you a present." She said when Elrohir started to protest.  
  
As he turned to leave she said," Oh and I believe that Elladan is now entering Lorien. You forgot to bring him with you," She giggled, as Elrohir looked shocked, then ran to meet his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thranduil paced his study. He was nervous because neither of his son's had returned. This was normal behavior for Legolas, but Legyndir had never been away from home for this long.  
  
As he paced Uryviel came into the room.  
  
"Dear they will be fine. If what you've told me is true, then Legolas will protect 'gyn. It's instinct. But I do believe that Legolas was right. When he first came home, Right away you told him to teach 'gyn, but never did you ask about his well being. I'm not surprised that he rebelled. He is much like you after all."  
  
Thranduil sighed. "You think so?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"All I've ever done is place blame on him. It really wasn't his fault that Kanna died. She just had too much strain. But I was in such a rage that I wouldn't even listen to reason. Al I did was lash out at my child. In spite of that though, he became a fine warrior."  
  
"And a fine elf."  
  
"I suppose so. But making friends with a dwarf. What's next? Tea parties with the ringwraiths?"  
  
"That would be an interesting gathering, if there ever was one. I think that you shouldn't be so tough on him though. He's had a hard enough life as it is."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Just then a messenger arrived. "Sir, you must ready your troups. Middle Earth is once again going to war."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the sun had set, the twins of Rivendell made their way to Kalla's home. Just as they arrived she opened the door and ushered them in, closing the door quickly behind them.  
  
"This is my present to the both of you." She held out a sword to each.  
  
"They may look ordinary, but trust me they are not. They are infused with my power and will protect you from any power thrown against you. They are the only way Narion can be weakened. Take this one for Legolas." She held out another sword to Elrohir.  
  
"Only Legolas can wield it, and it is the only known weapon that can slay Narion. I am drained now, so hurry to Mordor, and stop this war before it has begun. You are the only hope."  
  
They left quietly, not even ruffling a leaf as they left the forest.  
  
"May the Valar be with you." Kalla whispered into the wind. The words sped to the ears of the twins and hastened their process. They had a friend to save.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
Sorry that it's so late. I've been really busy.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Shadowwill: I have updated. Are you happy. ^_^  
  
Lady Taliana: Sorry, she doesn't have much power in this. But when the swords break. oops said too much. ^_^  
  
ChibiYugiYasha: Thank you. ^_^  
  
Please review. They are vital to my survival. And if I die you will be left with a cliffie forever. Muahahahahahaha.  
  
^_^  
  
EF 


End file.
